La Chispa del Destino
by Layla Kizume
Summary: La vida en Fairy Tail continua, pero un trabajo llama su atención, una acción que desencadenara algo que ni siquiera pueden imaginar... ¡Entrad! También habrá NaLu, GaLe y Gruvia :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer Fanfic y espero que les guste, ¡la aventura de Fairy Tail continua, pero esta vez con uno mas en la familia de la aventura eterna!**

**Todos los personajes usados en esta novela (Excepto un personaje que yo invente) son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**DISFRÚTENLO ^^**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_

El sol aún ni siquiera se asomaba por las montañas que destacaban a lo lejos, una fina neblina cubría todo le lugar, pero eso no le importaba, después de todo, estaba entre las ramas de un árbol de altura considerable, traía puesta solo ropa ligera. Tenía una buena vista de los alrededores, a lo lejos podía ver el antiguo gremio Caitshelter pero además de eso todo era bosque, verde, frondoso y saludable.

Había un poco de frío en el ambiente pero no lo sentía, su mente estaba ocupada en el plan que tenía para irse de ese lugar pronto. No era normal que de la noche a la mañana en ese lugar tan tranquilo estallaran tormentas eléctricas que sorprenderían a cualquiera y gracias a eso habían enviado soldados del consejo para investigar, y si le encontraban y encarcelaban, todo se habría ido al carajo.

~~0~~

En la ciudad de Magnolia, todo estaba tranquilo, el sol había salido hacía unas cuantas horas y en el gremio, conocido como Fairy Tail, todo estaba tranquilo, o al menos hasta ese momento.

-¡Buenos días a todos! -Un chico de cabello de color rosa entro por la puerta junto con un gato azul que volaba a su lado.

-¡Aye sir! -ambos fueron a tomar asiento en una mesa en donde se reunieron con una chica rubia.- ¡Lucy! ¿estas lista para cumplir un trabajo hoy?

-Claro que si Happy, necesito pagar el alquiler de este mes y aún me falta dinero. -La maga dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa ya que si no pagaba el dinero ya no tendría casa.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió como siempre, el gremio poco a poco se llenaba de magos y como era de esperarse las peleas comenzaron, Mirajane mientras tanto atendía la barra con su típica y alentadora sonrisa mientras que el maestro Makarov estaba sentado en una silla con los ojos cerrados. Un día como cualquiera. Erza por suerte logro hacer que todos dejaran de pelear y se reunió frente al tablón de anuncios junto con Natsu, Lucy, Happy y Gray, el grupo ya estaba completo:

-Muy bien, tenemos que escoger un trabajo rápido -Revisaron cada petición de trabajo que había hasta que Natsu arrancó una del tablón.

-Que les parece esta, dice que hay que descubrir por qué de pronto en el bosque cerca del antiguo Caitshelter comenzaron unas raras tormentas eléctricas, y dice también que puede ser un mago muy poderoso, ¡Y la paga es de 180.000! -Los demás no tuvieron tiempo de hablar cuando Mirajane ya había procesado la aceptación del trabajo.

-¡Aye!

En poco tiempo ya tenían el equipaje listo y fueron a la estación de trenes para ser llevados al lugar, como era de esperarse Natsu no soporto mas de un segundo sin marearse durante todo el trayecto, Erza mientras tanto permanecía callada pensando que si esas tormentas misteriosas eran provocadas por un mago este debía ser muy poderoso para distorsionar el clima de esa forma, tal y como lo hace Luxus, pero ese era un tema diferente.

Finalmente se bajaron del tren y continuaron el trayecto caminando. Natsu por suerte ya se había recuperado de su mareo y estaba listo para pelear si en algún momento necesitaban usar la fuerza bruta.

Mientras mas avanzaban el cielo se nublaba cada vez mas hasta oscurecerse en un mar de nubes negras en donde los truenos y rayos emitían rugidos atronadores, fueron recibidos por un viejo mago que traía puesta una capa y sujetaba un bastón de madera:

-Muchas gracias por aceptar la misión, algunos hombres del ejercito del consejo han venido aquí pero desaparecieron casi todos ellos -El viejo los guió hasta un campamento en donde solo había dos de ellos, uno muy malherido y el otro tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro.- Estos dos fueron los únicos que regresaron, uno de ellos estaba moribundo y al que ven aquí, no deja de decir lo mismo una y otra vez.

-E...era...un destello...un destello...un destello...acabo con todos... -no entendieron lo que quiso decir, ¿un destello?

-¡Eso es suficiente para mi, voy a vencer al que esta haciendo todo esto!, ¡Ya estoy encendido! -Pero Erza pensó en algo mejor, una estrategia para registrar todo el bosque.

-Muy bien, los dividiremos en grupos, Yo ire con Natsu, Gray ira con Lucy y Happy vigilara desde el aire. -Y inmediatamente tomaron caminos distintos.

Ese lugar transmitía un sentimiento de tensión, Erza y Natsu se preparaban para lo que sea, mientras mas se adentraban tenían mas desconfianza del lugar, Erza pensó que les estaban vigilando, y no se equivocaba. Ella se volteó rápidamente solo para divisar por unas milésimas de segundo a unos brillantes ojos color rojo desde las ramas de un árbol:

-¡Natsu, alguien nos estaba vigilando! Lo que sea o quien sea ya sabe que estamos aquí, y nos ve como presas. -El dragon Slayer de fuego miro a su alrededor y comenzó a olfatear el aire, no detecto nada en particular y continuaron con su camino, pero mas alertas.

Con Gray y Lucy las cosas no eran tan diferentes, ambos estaban espalda contra espalda tratando de ver a su alrededor que era lo que los había estado siguiendo, después de varios segundos de tensión continuaron su camino, pero Lucy estaba muy asustada mientras miraba a su alrededor esperando no ver una vez mas esos brillantes ojos rojos.

-Gray, creo que tenemos que ir con Erza y Natsu, tengo miedo. -El mago de hielo mientras tanto veía el cielo grisáceo, casi negro, iluminado por los rayos.

-Hay algo extraño en esto, hay algo que no encaja, si quien esta haciendo esto fuera malvado, con el poder que tiene, ya habría acabado con nosotros, pero solo nos observa. -La rubia le miro con sorpresa, Gray tenía razón. - Además, algo me dice que quien esta causando esto no lo esta haciendo porque quiera o con malas intenciones, ya que los rayos no le hacen daño a nadie.

-¡Es cierto! Tal vez no sea un mago malvado después de todo pero, ¿porque ataco a los soldados? -Gray ya tenía la respuesta preparada.

-No los ataco por querer hacerles daño, lo hizo en defensa propia, porque los veía como una amenaza. ¿No es así? -Sobrevino un silencio sepulcral, incluso los rayos dejaron de escucharse por unos segundos, Gray mostró una sonrisa.

-Pero espera, ¡tenemos que decirles esto a Erza y a Natsu, ellos no lo saben! -Ambos tomaron rumbo para encontrar a Erza y Natsu, antes de que cometieran un error.

* * *

**Perdón si el capítulo es un poco corto pero bueno :/ espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 1 ya que pronto publicare el capi 2 ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia a excepción de uno son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. (Bendito seas Hiro Mashima *-*)**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2_**

Titania junto con el Dragon Slayer de fuego estaban en medio de un claro, para Erza era obvio que tendrían que usar la fuerza bruta, estaban espalda contra espalda listos para pasar de la defensiva a la ofensiva. Natsu hizo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano logrando iluminar mas claramente entre las sombras de los arboles y el hecho de que ya estaba mas cerca la noche, casi de inmediato Natsu detectó el aroma de un ser humano que no era Lucy ni tampoco Gray.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego! - El ataque colisiono contra unos arboles pero unos segundos antes una sombra había escapado a una velocidad impresionante. - ¡No huyas maldito cobarde!

-Se ve que es rápido, ¡Re-equipar, armadura Veloz! - La maga se lanzo contra el enemigo, era una silueta oscura que al parecer llevaba una capa negra para ocultar su identidad.

El joven mago con suerte lograba ver la pelea, se movían a tal velocidad que le era difícil seguirles con la vista, gracias a la armadura veloz Erza estaba logrando causarle bastante daño al enemigo, pero de pronto, quien quiera que fuera su oponente este formo en su mano un orbe que emitió un brillo tan intenso que Erza tubo que cubrirse inmediatamente los ojos al igual que Natsu quedando indefensa.

El enemigo entonces le propino un puñetazo a Erza justo en el abdomen enviándola varios metros hacía atrás y chocando contra el tronco de un árbol, pero eso a Erza casi no le hizo daño y Re- Equipo a su Armadura de la rueda del Cielo.

Titania atacó a su adversario sin piedad hasta que en un momento este, o mejor dicho, esta, lanzo un grito de dolor cuando Erza le lanzó un ultimo ataque, al mismo tiempo haciendo que su capucha se soltaba dejando perfectamente ver su identidad, era una joven, tendría tal vez la misma edad de Natsu, miro con fiereza a Erza al mismo tiempo que Scarlet le devolvía la mirada con el mismo sentimiento de odio inmediato:

-¡TU! -Ambas pronunciaron la palabra al unísono, ¿ya se conocían?

-¡¿E-ES UNA CHICA?! - Natsu se acercó un poco para verle el rostro, nunca antes la había visto por lo que no era de por aquí. - Eso si que es raro.

Ambas chicas apretaron sus puños de furia y se abalanzaron una sobre la otra, el Dragon Slayer observaba la pelea.

Erza se estaba llevando toda la diversión y el apenas había lanzado un mísero ataque. En cuanto vio el momento para entrar a la pelea no lo desaprovecho y ambos lograron detener a la misteriosa maga, que al parecer era la causante de las tormentas eléctricas que aparecieron de un día al siguiente.

**~~0~~**

Lucy y Gray estaban tratando de encontrar a sus amigos cuando de pronto el sonido de una batalla los alertó.

-Maldita sea, ese cerebro de flama esta luchando junto con Erza. - Ambos entonces divisaron algo en el cielo, era Happy. - ¡Happy, no hay tiempo para hablar, llévanos con Natsu y Erza!

-¡Aye sir! - Siendo guiados por el Exceed azul llegaron al punto de la pelea en donde vieron a Natsu a punto de terminar la pelea contra la malherida maga que estaba frente a él.

-¡Natsu, detente ahora! - Gray se acerco y usando su alquimia de hielo logró separar a ambos. - Hay algo que debes saber.

-¡Estaba a punto de acabar con la pelea, por que me detuviste! - Gray no le hizo caso y se acercó a la chica con cautela.

-Si no me equivoco, tu eres quien ha estado provocando las tormentas que aparecieron en este lugar, responde. -Ella no dijo nada, pero para Gray era demasiado obvio que era un "_si_" Ya que había asentido levemente. -Y por qué lo hiciste, debes tener un buen motivo, ¿no?

-_No tengo por qué decirles nada a ustedes...Mierda, si tan solo no me hubieran humillado con mi derrota, habría escapado. _-Se sentía avergonzada de su rápida derrota.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas cuando la gravedad de sus heridas le obligo a caer de rodillas al suelo, todo había comenzado a tornarse borroso y las voces que escuchaba resonaban como un eco lejano en su mente,

**~~0~~**

_ "Maldición, por qué me deje vencer...Soy débil, o ese chico...Natsu junto con Erza eran demasiado fuertes para mi...No sé por qué no use toda mi fuerza en esa pelea, no pude usar mi magia, pero ese Natsu era un Dragon Slayer del Fuego, estoy totalmente segura. Tal vez esos magos van a acabar conmigo, o tal vez ya lo hicieron. No puedo estar segura, no siento nada, no hay dolor, pero escucho voces. ¿Están hablando de mi? Al parecer no estoy muerta. No, ¡no lo estoy, estoy comenzando a sentir mucho dolor...demasiado!"_

Abrió sus ojos unos cuantos milímetros, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, estaba sobre algo suave, ¿una cama? cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz que había en ese momento lo primero que pudo ver fue a una joven de cabello largo y de color blanco que estaba sentada en una silla a su lado, la peliblanca le mostró una amable sonrisa:

-Despertaste al fin pequeña dormilona. -Nuevamente sonrió, ¿había oído bien, la había llamado PEQUEÑA?.- No te preocupes, el dolor es un efecto secundario de la medicina que te dio Polyuska-san para reparar unos pocos huesos rotos y heridas antiguas que tenías.

-C-cuanto tiempo llevo aquí. -Aún sentía bastante dolor, pero podía hablar y moverse con algo de esfuerzo.

-Llevas inconsciente dos días, Natsu y los demás te trajeron hasta aquí al gremio de magos Fairy Tail, como Wendy no estaba para curarte inmediatamente tuvimos que llamar a Polyuska-san.

Obviamente la chica de cabello negro no entendía a quienes se refería, solo recordaba a Natsu y a _Erza "Titania" Scarlet _junto con un mago de hielo, un gato azul y una rubia.

-Claro, lo olvidaba, no conoces el lugar y mucho menos a los magos del gremio, yo soy Mirajane Strauss, es un placer conocerte. -Mirajane le tendió la mano a la maga, esta última miro con cierta desconfianza pero estrecho su mano.- Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?

-"_Esta es la primera vez que preguntan mi nombre sin amenazas de muerte o algo así" _Me llamo Layla BlueStorm.

Mirajane Strauss trató de alargar un poco mas la conversación con muchas preguntas que Layla se negó a responder, por suerte se denegó en forma educada, pero en un momento dado la Strauss tuvo una "brillante" idea:

-¡Ya sé, te presentare a los demás del gremio! Natsu sobre todo dijo que cuando despertaras quería disculparse contigo.

-¿Espera que? ¡N-no espera, no es necesario presentarme a los demás, y-yo ya debo irme a otro lugar! -Pero ya era tarde, la peliblanca ya le había hecho levantarse de la cama y le empujaba hacía la puerta de madera.- ¡M-Mirajane, hablo en serio, no quiero estar en publico frente al gremio!

-No te preocupes, después de presentarte yo te daré ropa nueva, la que traes puesta esta muy desgastada. -Mira le sujetaba el brazo mientras abría la puerta.

-¡No me refería a eso, Mira-san! -Pero ya era tarde, las dos chicas ya estaban fuera de la habitación en un pasillo que conducía al salón principal del gremio.

-¡Vamos, de seguro están todos ahí!

Por suerte caminaron lentamente hasta el final del pasillo, los nervios se le pusieron de punta a Layla, estaba al borde de otro desmayo, aunque fingir uno para que Mira le llevara de vuelta a la enfermería no era una mala idea, el salón estaba casi lleno de magos, definitivamente hubiera preferido morir o ir a la cárcel del consejo.

Algunas miradas se clavaron en ella inmediatamente, otros se tardaron un poco en notar su presencia. Layla solto un profundo suspiro y se dejo guiar por Mira quien le llevo hasta una mesa en la que había sentados exactamente cinco magos:

-Chicos, ella es la chica que trajeron ustedes, no seas tímida, presentate. -Layla miro a los presentes en la mesa, recordaba sus rostros y sus voces a excepción de una niña de cabello azul largo y oscuro.

-¡Oye, eres tu! Iba a ir a verte a la enfermería pero ya que estás aquí ya no es necesario. -Natsu sonrió y le invito a tomar asiento a un lado de la niña de cabello azul.- Bueno, quería pedirte disculpas por atacarte, creímos que eras un mago malvado que trataba de destruir ese lugar.

-_"Tomar conclusiones precipitadas crea mas problemas que soluciones"_ Ya no importa, iba a irme de ese lugar en cuanto esos del ejercito se hubieran ido, pero llegaron ustedes, me vencieron, y me ahorraron un viaje. -Después de eso Layla tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver la expresión en la cara de Natsu.

Su actitud por lo que habían visto hasta ahora era relajada y por ahora habían dejado de importarle las miradas de los demás magos del gremio sobre su estancia en el lugar, incluso se podía deducir que estaba comenzando a sentirse cómoda en ese lugar:

-Por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre? -La chica rubia, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Lucy, había hecho la pregunta.

-Ah claro, me llamo Layla BlueStorm. -Lucy entonces comenzó a toser, había reaccionado así al escuchar su nombre mientras bebía un poco de agua.- ¿Que te pasa, estas bien?

-No no es nada, es solo que, tienes el mismo nombre que mi madre...Layla Heartfilia.

* * *

**Bueno al fin termine el capitulo 2 (me fui de vacaciones y volví hace 2 días) espero que les haya gustado c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes usados para esta novela a excepción de uno solo son propiedad de Hiro Mashima **

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:**_

Mirajane observaba con una tierna sonrisa a Layla quien conversaba animadamente con Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Wendy quien se había presentado cuando venció la timidez de dirigirle la palabra, después de se presentaron los exceeds Happy y Charle, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de que en cuanto Layla se había sentado en la mesa Erza se había retirado inmediatamente al otro lado del gremio, la peliblanca observo unos segundos al Maestro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar quien también observaba a la maga:

-Maestro, ¿esta pensando lo mismo que yo? -Makarov miro a los ojos a la camarera, sabía exactamente lo que ella pensaba.

-Eres amable Mira, pero no, no es posible, prácticamente aún es buscada por la ley y ahora esta aquí, oculta en Fairy Tail. -Él soltó un suspiro.

-Si ella fuera una criminal el ejercito estaría preguntando por su paradero pero como Natsu y los demás resolvieron el misterio de las tormentas y los soldados desaparecidos ya todo se resolvió. -Tenía razón.- Se merece una oportunidad, no deje que sea arrastrada a la oscuridad.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Makarov, ese fue el detalle para cerrar con broche de oro. El maestro miro a Layla una vez mas, ya les había mostrado el camino correcto a dos magos, no podía negarse a salvar a uno mas antes de que fuera tarde:

-Esta bien, tu ganas, pero responde esto. Que harías si ella se negara. -Jake Mate, Mirajane miro al suelo.

-Solo podría aceptarlo, no puedo obligarla a que se quede.

Después de decir eso la Strauss se acerco a Layla y le puso una mano en el hombro a esta:

-¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento? Es algo importante. -Ambas chicas llegaron junto al Maestro, este no se hizo esperar.

-Layla BlueStorm, dime, ¿tienes una familia, padres, hermanos?

-N-no..., mis padres, ellos...murieron, hace trece años...tengo una hermana pero...desde que ellos murieron nunca la volví a ver... -con solo decir eso ya demostraba tener un pasado muy oscuro y triste.

-Ya veo, Layla, voy a hacerte una propuesta. Te gustaría formar parte del gremio de Fairy Tail. -Los tres se sumieron en un profundo silencio.

Mirajane sobre todo esperaba que su respuesta hubiera sido un si inmediato, pero Layla en cambio solo agacho un poco la cabeza dejando que su largo cabello negro impidiera ver su rostro, en su mente se preguntaba que debía hacer.

En el fondo deseaba decir que si, pero había contras que no podía ignorar, quedarse significaría no poder continuar recorriendo Fiore y tendría que mostrar su magia a los del gremio. Pero desde otro punto de vista en el gremio tendría, amigos, y era la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente a gusto, finalmente dejo que su corazón tomara la decisión:

-Yo, acepto, quiero ser parte de Fairy Tail. -El rostro de Mirajane se ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa.- Porque por alguna razón, aquí me siento como en casa y me siento feliz, no quiero dejar de sentirme así, por eso quiero quedarme.

-Tomaste la decisión correcta, ¡pero antes debes pasar una prueba! -El maestro mostró una sonrisa (un poquitín pervertida) y antes de hacer nada le dio una nalgada a Layla.- Pasaste la prueba con éxito jiji

-Maestro, no vuelva a hacer eso. -Mirajane había adquirido temporalmente un aspecto sombrío e intimidante.- ¿Le quedo claro?

-S-si Mira-san, lo siento.

-Ahora pasemos al segundo tema, ¿donde quieres tu marca del gremio? -Solo una cosa paso por la mente de Layla "_Bipolaridad_".

-Ah claro, mi marca del gremio, me gustaría que estuviera en mi hombro, en donde la tiene Natsu. -Ella señaló su hombro derecho y mira san pudo el sello en el lugar deseado.

-La marca del gremio cambia al color de la magia y actitud del miembro que la lleve, ¡mira, tu marca es de color azul! -La camarera señalo la marca.

-¿Azul? "_No, es color azul eléctrico, casi celeste..._" Tienes razón, muchas gracias. -Layla no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia recordando ese color en especial, y para coincidencia, sus ojos también eran de ese color azul tan peculiar. Se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, su corazón ya había tomado la decisión pero aún así, la duda había comenzado a corroerle por dentro en muy pocos segundos, pero a pesar de que había interactuado muy poco con el gremio, y ni siquiera sabía la mitad de los nombres todos en el lugar sentía que era el lugar al que estaba destinada.

Pensó en los dos días que estuvo inconsciente, vagos fragmentos de memoria llegaron a su mente, lo primero que pudo recordar fue escuchar al maestro hablar cuando el equipo de Natsu habían regresado:

_-"¿Se pondrá bien?" _Había sido la voz de Lucy.

-_"Si, no hay que subestimarla, a pesar de todo el daño que sufrió me sorprende que no este en un estado mas grave" -_Era la voz de una mujer mayor, supuso que era Polyuska-san.

-_"Maestro, ¿que haremos cuando despierte?" _-Mira-san había dicho eso, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-_Creo que es obvio, esperaremos su respuesta, no nos opondremos si quiere irse de aquí. _-El maestro había dicho eso.- _Dejemosla descansar, después de una pelea contra Erza y Natsu debe recuperarse debidamente._

Habían sido buenos con ella desde el principio, eso la hizo sentirse feliz. Felicidad, algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo atrás, toda su vida había sido a base de soledad, aislamiento, abandono y mas que nada el hecho de no tener a absolutamente nadie cerca, no tenía familia, amigos, compañeros, nada. Pero todo eso cambiaría ahora en adelante, eso era lo que anhelaba, pero aún había un problema, no quería que nadie supiera su secreto, nadie debía saber de lo que era capaz su magia.

**~~0~~**

Erza lo había oído todo, se había acercado sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta el lugar en donde estaban el maestro, Mira y _ella, _al escuchar la propuesta del maestro para hacerla una nueva miembro del gremio Erza tuvo que usar mucha fuerza de voluntad para no interferir en ello y decirle a Layla que se fuera del gremio, no le agradaba en absoluto, porque las experiencias del pasado nunca se olvidan.

**~~0~~**

Layla consiguió mantener un semblante serio cuando el maestro se aclaro la garganta para dejarse escuchar por los miembros del gremio, Makarov entonces hizo un anuncio que sorprendió a todos, Fairy Tail tenía a una nueva integrante, todas las miradas se centraron nuevamente en la maga quien con algo de nerviosismo mostró su marca del gremio que yacía en su hombro derecho. Todo el mundo guardo silencio por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Layla retomó la palabra:

-Juzguenme si quieren, pero quiero decir que he recorrido muchos lugares de Fiore, y en todos ellos oí hablar de Fairy Tail, donde estaban los magos mas poderosos, los que derrocaron a Sabertooth, se enfrentaron contra Acnologia, derrotaron a Grimoire Heart, detuvieron la catástrofe de Zentopia y muchos logros que no puedo describir, pero lo que mas me impresiono es que se protegen y ayudan entre ustedes como una familia, es por eso que quiero formar parte de ustedes, quiero ser parte...¡De la familia de Fairy Tail, el gremio mas poderoso de todo Fiore, el que jamás se rinde ante nada!

Después de ese discurso todo el mundo permaneció en silencio durante un par de segundos, pero después de eso todos estallaron en gritos de orgullo y aceptación, Layla pronto se vio envuelta en frases como "¡Claro que estas aceptada!" o "¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail!" ella tuvo que ocultar las emociones que sentía, en su interior deseaba llorar de felicidad, pero solo esbozo una sonrisa y abrazo a Mirajane quien le regreso el gesto de cariño:

-Bienvenida a Fairy Tail, Layla BlueStorm...

Enseguida Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Wendy se unieron a la celebración, la tarde transcurrió con mucha alegría en todo el gremio, ella estaba feliz de pertenecer al mejor gremio de todos, al mas activo, al mas fuerte, el gremio en el que todos se apoyan mutuamente. Ese definitivamente fue el mejor día de su vida hasta ahora, pero aún sentía algo mas, si averiguaban su secreto y la rechazaban, eso la devastaría por completo.

Pero antes de seguir pensando tuvo que esquivar una silla que casi le golpeó la cabeza y se hizo pedazos al chocar con la pared, miro de donde había venido y vio a Natsu y a Gray peleando, eso consiguió sacarle otra sonrisa y hizo que por alguna razón su instinto de pelea surgiera de la nada, al no poder evitarlo también tomo una silla y la arrojó hacía Natsu quien la esquivo por unos centímetros:

-Ah con que tu también quieres pelear. -Natsu mostró una sonrisa confiada. -¡Ya estoy encendido!

-No te preocupes, es solo una pelea por diversión. -Ella hizo choca su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.- Pero sin magia.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear por diversión, patadas, golpes, puñetazos, se veía de todo, y no eran los únicos que peleaban, el gremio entero estaba sumido en un "TODOS CONTRA TODOS" Gray también se había sumado a la pelea hasta que después de varias horas mas ya todos estaban rendidos por le cansancio, Layla estaba sentada en una silla tenía unas pocas magulladuras pero ni siquiera les prestaba atención, Lucy junto con Wendy salieron de su escondite:

-¿Todos los días son así en el gremio? -Layla miro a Lucy quien se sacudía un poco el polvo de su ropa.

-Si, no es difícil acostumbrarse pero a mi y a Wendy no nos gusta pelear. -Después Wendy se despidió junto con Charle y ambas al igual que otros miembros del gremio se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.- Oye ahora que lo pienso, no tienes donde quedarte...

Tenía razón, pero entonces la maga estelar dio un pequeño salto de alegría y dijo:

-¡Ya se, puedes quedarte esta noche en mi casa, sera como una pijamada!

-¿Una pijama...? -Pero antes de completar la frase Lucy le había tomado del brazo y la llevo a la salida diciéndoles un rápido adiós a Mirajane, al maestro junto a otros pocos que quedaban.

Después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a una casa que estaba frente al canal que cruzaba la ciudad que por cierto se llamaba Magnolia, al entrar Lucy le mostró el lugar a su nueva amiga, la cocina, el baño, la sala principal y la habitación que compartirían. La maga estelar le prestó una pijama a Layla y a esta última le pareció muy cómoda:

-Gracias Lucy, pronto te lo pagare del alguna forma con un favor. -Después se sentó en el suelo sobre la suave alfombra.- Buenas noches.

-Espera, ¿¡Vas a dormir en el suelo!? -La chica rubia se negó rotundamente.- No vas a dormir ahí, o si no tendrás dolor de espalda mañana.

-Pero para mi ya es un habito, yo puedo dormir en cualquier parte, además no he dormido en una cama desde hace años. -Pero después de mucho insistir finalmente Lucy puso muchas mantas extras sobre el suelo junto con una almohada.

-Listo, ahora si ya puedes dormir, ¡HEY! -Al mirar a su acompañante descubrió que esta ya se había quedado dormida ¡estando de pie!.- ¡Despierta!

-Zzz...Zzz...Zzz...¿Eh...que? Ah cierto, la cama, gracias Lucy...buenas noches-Se tumbo sobre el improvisado colchón de mantas, y se durmió en el acto.

-Buenas noches Layla. -Después de unos segundos Lucy también se durmió mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y iluminaba suavemente el cuarto.

* * *

**Arigato nakamas, a todos los que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco mi Fanfic! :3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno ya saben lo que viene ¬¬ **

**Todos los personajes pertenece n a Hiro Mahima excepto Layla BlueStorm que es una creación mía :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

El sol había salido, Lucy se levanto de su cama para ver que su acompañante ya no estaba por ninguna parte, registro toda la casa pero no la encontró, tal vez ya se habría ido al gremio así que decidió tomar una ducha para ir también al gremio por un trabajo, al salir de la ducha fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa cuando vio a Layla entrando por la ventana con una pequeña bolsa llena de frutas:

-Buenos días Lucy, no te preocupes por mi, ya tengo mi propio desayuno. -Después de eso saco una fruta de la bolsa desapareció en tan solo tres mordiscos, y así siguió hasta vaciar la bolsa.

-Vaya, se ve que tenías hambre, ¿fuiste a recolectar frutas al bosque? -Layla le miro con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Había un bosque cerca de aquí...? Bueno no importa, solo las pedí prestadas al hombre que vendía fruta por allá allá, no se dio cuenta. -Mostró una pequeña sonrisa que disimulaba inocencia.

-¿¡Las robaste!? ¡No tienes que hacer eso, ahora perteneces a un gremio y debes respetar la ley! -Lucy se veía cómica tratando de aparentar verse seria.

-Lo dice la maga perteneciente al gremio mas destructivo de todo Fiore. -Finalmente ambas rieron.

De camino al gremio ambas chicas perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras se contaban las anécdotas de sus viajes y Lucy le mostraba cada una de sus llaves doradas del zodiaco y le contaba como las había obtenido:

-Y por último pero no menos importante es la llave de Virgo, la obtuve después de completar mi primera misión con Natsu. -Lucy guardo nuevamente todas sus llaves.

-Lucy, por lo que vi ayer y por lo que me cuentas ahora tu llevas muy bien con Natsu, ¿no has pensado en...? -Lucy ya sabía lo que estaba insinuando, la maga estelar se ruborizo hasta el punto de que parecía tener fiebre.

-¡No, no es lo que piensas, Natsu y yo no, no hay nada muy especial entre nosotros! -Pero ya era tarde Layla ya había comenzado a pensar en como se verían los dos si fueran pareja.

-Lucy, te diré algo importante, de la amistad siempre puede surgir del amor, pero del amor nunca saldrá una amistad. ¿Me entiendes? -Lucy asintió.-Oportunidades como estas son muy raras, el tiempo no espera a nadie, define lo que sientes porque las oportunidades no duraran para siempre.

Después de eso ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de su gremio el cual ya estaba lleno de magos, enseguida localizaron a Natsu sentado en una mesa junto con Happy, Charle, Wendy y Gray, al ver a Lucy enseguida llamo su atención para que fuera a sentarse con ellos, Layla le lanzo un último gesto a Lucy diciendo "_Te lo dije_" Después Layla continuó hasta llegar al tablón de misiones, había muchas disponibles y decidió elegir una que le llamara la atención.

**~~0~~**

Lucy se sentó junto a ambos Dragon Slayer y se dispuso a hablar sobre elegir una misión, Wendy mientras tanto observaba a Layla que estaba de pie frente al tablón de anuncios observando las misiones que habían, finalmente tomo una que por lo que la Dragona Slayer pudo ver la recompensa era de 650.000 jewels, una recompensa enorme, ahora que lo pensaba el día anterior le había preguntado a Layla que clase de magia sabía usar pero ella evadió la pregunta con otra de como había conocido a Charle consiguiendo hacerla olvidar su propia pregunta:

-Chicos, miren Layla acaba de tomar una misión. -Señaló a la maga quien hablaba con Mirajane y como esta última cuestionaba su elección.

-¿Que tiene de raro eso, Wendy? -Los cuatro miraban a su amiga convenciendo a Mira hasta que ella aceptó a que realizara la misión.

-Que ahora que lo pienso, no sabemos que clase me magia puede usar. -Wendy pensaba que Natsu era muy curioso y conociendolo ya sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Ya se, que tal si la seguimos! Así averiguaremos que clase magia puede usar. -Natsu y sus brillantes ideas.

-¡Aye sir!

-También siento curiosidad, no es una mala idea. -Gray había dicho eso, a pesar de que Lucy y Charle se opusieron la elección ya estaba tomada, en cuanto partiera le seguirían el rastro.

**~~0~~**

Layla estaba dispuesta a hacer esa misión, pero Mirajane se había opuesto:

-Esta misión es peligrosa, incluso esta cerca de ser una misión clase S

-No te preocupes Mira-san, estoy segura de que no tendré ningún problema en completarla. ¿No confías en que pueda hacerlo? -Layla le mostro una mirada confiada a Mirajane.

-De acuerdo, le informare al cliente que has aceptado la misión.

-Gracias Mira-san, volvere hoy al atardecer, eso no lo dudes. -Después de decir eso se encamino hacía las calles de Magnolia.

Layla recordó perfectamente los detalles del afiche, según las instrucciones tenía que tomar un tren en dirección a Acalypha, un pueblo en donde sabía que se encontraba el gremio mercante "Love and Lucky" como no tenía dinero para comprar un boleto de tren decidió hacer algo que en su opinión era mas simple. Mientras tanto a sus espaldas Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy y Charle seguían atentamente sus pasos, se aseguraban de mantener una distancia prudente para no ser detectados, a pesar de las miradas extrañas de la gente ellos continuaron hasta llegar al anden de trenes:

-Creo que va a tomar un tren, tenemos que subir para no perderle de vista.

-Gray, si se subió a un tren, pero ella no dentro de él. -Lucy señaló el techo del tren que iba en dirección a Acalypha.

Layla estaba cómodamente sentada en el techo del tren sin que nadie la notara. Los demás se escabulleron hasta el tren, no sin antes comprar un boleto cada uno, y según sus cálculos se sentaron justo debajo de la parte del techo en donde estaba Layla.

Natsu como era de esperarse sucumbió ante el mareo. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas estando en el tren hasta que en un momento llegaron a la parada mas cercana a Acalypha, los últimos pasajeros que quedaban comenzaron a retirar sus equipajes. Wendy se asomo discretamente por la ventana y cuando nadie miraba Layla bajo del techo de un salto.

Natsu seguido por sus amigos bajaron del tren y vieron a Layla alejarse caminando por un camino que conducía a las montañas.

-¿Que clase de trabajo creen que haya aceptado? -Lucy ya se sentía cansada, habían comenzado a seguirla y el camino cada vez era mas empinado.

-No lo se, ¡pero de seguro debe ser muy emocionante! -Natsu no sentía absolutamente nada de cansancio, en cambio se sentía completamente encendido.

Pero entonces escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la copa de un árbol, eran claramente voces de personas, se detuvieron unos segundos a escuchar lo que decían:

-_¡Oye, te llevaste la rama mas estable para ti solo! _-Esa voz era muy familiar.-_ ¡Dame un poco de espacio!_

_-¡Tsk, tu no tienes problemas, pesas lo mismo que una pluma! _-Esta vez era una voz masculina y grave.

-_La rama se va a romper, ¡dejen de hacer movimientos bruscos! __  
_

Escucharon un fuerte rugido proveniente del frondoso árbol y enseguida un gato negro cayó de este, seguido por un pelinegro y por último una peliazul que cayo sobre el chico:_  
_

-¿¡Lily!? -Happy y Charle habían hablado al unísono.

-¿¡Gajeel!? -Lo mismo paso con Gray y Natsu.

-¿¡Levy-chan!? -Lucy miro incrédula a su amiga quien se puso de pie con algo de vergüenza mientras se quitaba unas hojas del cabello.

-Hola Lu-chan, perdón por venir sin avisar pero Lily me pregunto si yo quería venir y dije que si, ¿por cierto donde esta?

Después de decir eso Gajeel se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo preguntándose también en donde estaría Pantherlily hasta que le dio la espalda a Levy y esta dijo:

-Gajeel, Lily esta detrás de ti, literalmente.

-¿Eh? Donde, no lo veo. -Al pobre Exceed lo había aplastado con su espalda al caer sobre él.- ¡Ah, Lily, aquí estabas!

-La próxima vez intenta no caer sobre mí...

-Pasemos a algo mas importante, ¿Que están haciendo ustedes aquí?

-¡Aye! y porque estaban los dos juntos...¡Se gggggustan!

-¡No digas eso gato! -Gajeel sentía deseos de mandar a volar a Happy en cuanto dijo eso pero tuvo que contenerse.- Bueno, no tiene nada de malo que nosotros también queramos saber que clase de magia usa Layla.

-Es cierto, yo también siento curiosidad, cuando ella se presentó ayer en el gremio me hice su amiga después de que ella terminara de pelear con Natsu por un momento y después le presente a Gajeel. -Señaló al Dragon Slayer de Hierro.- Le pregunté que magia podía usar, pero no nos dijo nada.

Finalmente todos decidieron continuar ya que se dieron cuenta de que casi habían perdido de vista a Layla así que se apresuraron para alcanzarla, después de al menos una hora mas de caminata llegaron a lo que parecía ser una mansión lujosa y enorme, casi tanto como la mansión de la que provenía Lucy, el lugar estaba muy bien oculto entre las montañas. Layla llego ante una entrada de barrotes de acero y un guardia la dejo pasar cuando ella mostró su marca del gremio:

-¿Como entraremos sin llamar la atención? El lugar esta lleno de guardias. -Lucy comenzó a pensar ignorando las ideas de Gajeel y Natsu que consistían en entrar y noquear a todos los guardias.- ¡Tengo una idea! ¡ Ábrete, Puerta de la Sirvienta, VIRGO!

-Princesa, que es lo que necesita. -Virgo hizo una reverencia después de aparecer.

-Virgo, necesito que caves un túnel hasta una parte de esa mansión donde no haya guardias. -Virgo asintió.

-Como usted desee princesa.

La sirvienta comenzó rápidamente a cavar un túnel debajo de Natsu y los demás, la esperaron por unos cuantos segundos hasta que ella regreso por el tunel que ya estaba terminado:

-He realizado la tarea con éxito princesa.

-¡Excelente trabajo Virgo! -Lucy estaba por cerrar la puerta de Virgo cuando esta dijo.

-¿Desea castigarme ahora princesa? -Después de decir eso Lucy forzó el cierre de la puerta.

-Bueno, que esperamos, ¡entren! -Natsu fue quien entro primero al túnel seguido por Lucy, después Wendy, Gray, Levy y por último Gajeel, los Exceeds los esperarían al final del túnel ya que ellos volarían.

El tunel era estrecho y la única fuente de iluminación era el fuego que Natsu emanaba de su mano derecha, después de unos cuantos minutos Natsu se detuvo en seco ya que diviso una luz al final, pero al detenerse sin avisar hizo que Lucy chocara contra él, Gray choco con Lucy, Levy con Gray y Gajeel con Levy:

-¡Miren puedo ver el final!

-¡Idiota, no vuelvas a detenerte así! -Dijo Gajeel quien se había puesto sumamente rojo al chocar contra Levy y terminar por poco sobre ella perp para su suerte nadie se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

Los magos salieron uno a uno y vieron que estaban a un lado de la mansión, esa sección estaba repleta de plantas de todo tipo, desde hermosas rosas hasta peligrosas plantas venenosas, se asomaron a mirar través de unos arbustos de hojas con los colores del arcoiris, vieron a Layla ser recibida por un hombre de mediana edad que era obviamente el dueño de todo el lugar junto con una mujer que era su esposa:

-Gracias al cielo alguien acepto rápidamente el trabajo, por favor pasa te lo explicaremos todo. -Layla asintió y entro a un lujoso vestíbulo en donde tomo asiento en un sofá de terciopelo rojo que estaba justo frente a otro, en ese se sentaron los dueños.

Mientras tanto en el exterior el grupo de Fairy Tail se asomaba discretamente por una de las múltiples ventanas pero para su desgracia no podían oír nada, Natsu estuvo a punto de maldecir su suerte pero Gajeel lo silenció golpeándolo con un martillo de hierro en la cabeza diciéndole en voz baja que se callara mientras Lily acompañado por Happy y Charle aterrizaron en el suelo.

Vieron a Layla hacer un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro cuando el hombre le enseñó la fotografía de una niña casi de la edad de Wendy pero de cabello marrón muy oscuro y ojos también marrones, Layla se puso de pie bruscamente y como traía puesto una camisa gris sin mangas junto una falda negra le enseñó su marca del gremio al hombre que estaba al borde de las lagrimas, solo pudieron oír una frase que dijo en voz muy alta, "¡_Le juro por el gremio de Fairy Tail que completare esta misión cueste lo que cueste, traeré a su hija de vuelta y de paso destruiré esa cosa para siempre_!"

Ella se encaminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de una patada, la furia se veía claramente reflejada en su rostro, después de cruzar el umbral comenzó a correr, Natsu los empujo a todos nuevamente al túnel ya que había vuelto a salir de la propiedad. Los demás le seguían lo más rápido que podían.

Había comenzado a seguir un camino abandonado que se adentraba a un pequeño valle que se formaba entre tres montañas, en una parte del camino en donde la vegetación se volvía mas escasa en cuanto mas avanzaba, al llegar al final del camino había un letrero que decía: "_Si aprecias tu vida no __continúes_" ella no le hizo el mas mínimo caso, es mas, lo arrancó del suelo y lo redujo a astillas de un golpe. Descendió por una muy pronunciada pendiente deslizándose por la ya árida tierra hasta llegar a una especie de cráter sin el mas mínimo rastro de vida, ella piso el suelo con fuerza mientras sus compañeros le observaban discretamente desde el extremo de la pendiente en compañía de sus gatos.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, cada segundo iba adquiriendo mas fuerza hasta que en un punto algo enorme comenzó a surgir del suelo, primero una cabeza de serpiente, después otra y después una tercera, parecían tres serpientes de tamaño colosal, pero mientras surgían mostraron que las tres estaban unidas a un cuerpo de lagarto, era una Hydra, una bestia de la mitología antigua que en el mundo de ahora eran criaturas raras, no era fácil ver una pero aún existían. El horrible monstruo de tres cabezas de serpiente miro fijamente a su adversaria:

-¡Tu eres esa cosa que se llevo a la hija de ese pobre hombre! ¡DIME QUE LE HICISTE PEDAZO DE REPTIL! -El monstruo solo se preparo para atacar echando sus cabezas hacía atrás de manera amenazante.

Sus amigos observaban la escena, iba a enfrentarse a un monstruo casi diez veces su tamaño pero a ella no le importo en lo absoluto, Natsu y los demás observaban atónitos por tres excelentes razones, verían una batalla extraordinaria entre una maga nueva del gremio, sabrían finalmente cual es su magia y por último verían cual era su nivel de poder:

-Con que así quieres jugar lagartija, tendré que enseñarte modales para no volver a tocar las propiedades de los demás y no raptar gente inocente.

-¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!

Una de las cabezas escupió una bola de fuego en su dirección, ella lo esquivo dando un poderoso salto, la segunda cabeza exhaló un fuerte viento que estaba a grados bajo cero, ese ataque fue directo y le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo pero por suerte cayó de pie por lo que no sufrió mayores daños, por último la tercera cabeza lanzó otra bocanada de fuego.

-Dos escupen fuego y la de en medio lanza hielo, interesante, me recuerdan los poderes de mis amigos Natsu y Gray.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas cuando fragmentos de hielo afilados como cuchillos iban en su dirección, por suerte logró no sufrir daño ocultándose de una gran roca como escudo:

-¡Prepárate para sufrir, hora de mostrarte de lo que es capaz mi magia! -Tomo una posición que les resultaba extrañamente familiar a los presentes de ahí.

-_¡__POR FIN! _-Trataban incluso de no parpadear para no perderse ni un segundo de lo que estaban a punto de ver, pero nada los preparó para lo que vieron, había comenzado a tomar mucho aire hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron más, muy en el fondo Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy junto con sus respectivos gatos ya sabían lo que se avecinaba.

-¡RUGIDO...DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO!

-¡ES UNA DRAGON SLAYER!

El ataque fue devastador, un torbellino de relámpagos golpeó a la Hydra quien se había puesto en dos patas exactamente en el lugar del estómago pero lo extraño era que los relámpagos en vez de ser amarillos como los de Laxus estos en cambio eran azules y demostraban poseer un poder aún mas devastador, el animal al principio se tambaleó hasta finalmente caer al suelo con un estruendo que se habría escuchado cientos de metros a la redonda. Layla se veía cansada, ese ataque habría consumido una enorme cantidad de magia por lo que tuvo que descansar un por de segundos.

Al ya estar un poco mejor se acerco al agujero en la tierra que había dejado la Hydra al salir, entró en el sin temor de que tal vez hubiera mas de esas cosas, a los pocos de los segundos volvió a salir pero esta vez cargando a una niña exactamente igual a la de la fotografía quien lloraba mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Layla como si su vida dependiera de ello, Layla cayó de rodillas al suelo y la niña se soltó de ella:

-Dime...¿puedes volver tu sola a casa?

-No...papá casi no me deja salir de casa porque tiene miedo a que me pase algo malo y...y no conozco el lugar. -La maga se puso nuevamente de pie y tomo a la niña de la mano.

-No tengas miedo, ya termino todo, te llevare a tu hogar junto con tu familia y estarás bien ¿si? -La niña asintió y se dejo guiar por la maga quien la aferró con fuerza cuando subió nuevamente la pendiente de tierra, al llegar a la cima retomo el camino de vuelta a la mansión, pero se detuvo un instante.- Ya dejen de esconderse, se que me han estado siguiendo ¡todo el maldito día!

Debido al menudo susto que les dio su amiga todos salieron de sus escondites, se encontraron frente a una molesta Layla, pero su mirada después de eso se ablando hasta reflejar una leve tristeza en sus ojos.

-Ya saben de que se trata mi magia perdón por no decírselos, vengan, voy a entregarla a sus padres -La maga y la niña siguieron la ruta seguidos por los demás.

* * *

**¿Que tal estuvo el capitulo? Es el mas largo que he hecho *-***

**Bueno, Arigato a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi Fanfic y por favor déjenme un comentario positivo para que me sienta mucho mas animada para continuar la novela x3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soy tan rápida escribiendo *-* (?) ¡Bueno no puedo evitarlo porque la inspiración me llega a cantidades enormes y no puedo desperdiciarla así que ya saben todos los personajes excepto Layla BlueStorm le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima! 8D**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

El camino de regreso a la mansión por alguna razón le pareció mas corto, los guardias abrieron las puertas de acero dejándolos entrar a la propiedad, el señor junto con su esposa al ver a su hija de regreso no pudieron contener las lagrimas de alegría y corrieron a abrazar a su pequeña, entre lagrimas el hombre le agradeció profundamente a la maga:

-Por favor, acepte la recompensa, como lo prometí, te entregare los 650.000 jewels. -El señor entró un momento a su mansión y después volvió esta vez con una bolsa de tela.- No te dejes engañar por el tamaño, son 650.000 en joyas y monedas de oro.

-Gracias, pero no quiero todo el dinero para mi, por favor envíelo a Fairy Tail, quiero que sea para el gremio. -Él la miro perplejo y asintió.- He cumplido la misión, ahora regresare a Magnolia junto con mis amigos.

Después de una corta despedida Natsu y el resto tomaron el camino de regreso, obviamente aprovecharían el tiempo para preguntarle a Layla sobre porque no le había dicho a nadie que era una Dragon Slayer:

-¡En serio, eso fue asombroso, derrotaste a esa Hydra de un solo golpe! -Como era de esperarse después de ver el poder de su amiga Natsu la retó a una pelea.- ¡Te reto a una pelea, vamos defiéndete!

-Natsu no quiero pelear ahora, solo quiero regresar al gremio para no preocupar a Mira-san. -Pero Natsu continuó insistiendo, en el fondo a Layla estaba a punto de colmar su paciencia.

-¡Aquí voy, Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego! -Estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe a Layla cuando esta detuvo en golpe con una mano y de un puñetazo bajo el mentón lo mando a volar varios metros hacía arriba, tal vez unos cinco o seis metros del suelo.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

El pelirrosado aterrizo abruptamente en el suelo, Lucy y Happy fueron a verlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y para su sorpresa estaba sonriendo.

-¡Eso fue increíble! Ese golpe me recordó a Gildarts, solo que el es mucho mas fuerte. -Natsu se frotó un poco el mentón y se puso de pie.

-¿Gildarts Clive? Yo lo conozco, no en persona pero he oído hablar mucho de él, es el mago mas fuerte de todo Fairy Tail, casi tanto como el maestro. -Ella sintió escalofríos con solo pensar en lo poderoso que era.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que eras una Dragon Slayer? -Charle volaba aún lado de Wendy y le miraba fijamente.- ¿Querías conservar tu magia como un secreto?

-La verdad tenía miedo de que me rechazaran, cuando yo iba a pueblos y usaba mi magia todos se asustaban ya que es un poco difícil de controlar, huían de mí y luego me amenazaban para que me fuera...además, nunca en mi vida he visto otro Dragon Slayer, Natsu es el primero que veo.

-Te equivocas, tan solo en Fairy Tail ya has conocido a cuatro Dragon Slayer. -Charle entonces señaló a Wendy y después a Gajeel.- Wendy es una Dragon Slayer del Viento.

-Y Gajeel es un Dragon Slayer del Hierro. -Esa había sido Levy.

-Y por último Laxus, es el nieto del viejo y es un Dragon Slayer del Rayo, ¡como tu! Excepto que sus rayos son amarillos y no azules.

-¿De verdad? ¡Por que no lo mencionaron antes!

-Nunca preguntaste. -Después de decir eso Gajeel hizo una especie de risa, se escuchó como un "gihi".

-Y a que generación perteneces. -Un gato negro con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo había dicho eso.- Me llamo Pantherlily, pero puedes decirme solo Lily.

-¿Generación? -Ella nunca había oído que los Dragon Slayer se clasificaran en generaciones.

-Te daré ejemplos, están los Dragon Slayer de primera generación como Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy, ellos fueron criados por dragones y aprendieron su magia de ellos. -Lily termino su explicación cediéndole espacio a Charle.

-Después están los Dragon Slayer de Segunda Generación, ellos obtuvieron su magia de Dragon Slayer cuando una lacrima de Dragón fue incrustada en sus cuerpos, por ejemplo están Laxus y el ex-miembro de Oración Seis, Cobra. -Charle le cedió la siguiente explicación a Happy.

-¡Aye! Y por último están los Dragon Slayer de Tercera Generación, ellos también fueron educados por dragones pero cuando crecieron se les incrusto una lacrima de Dragón en sus cuerpos para hacerse aún mas fuertes como por ejemplo Sting y Rogue, ex-miembros de Sabertooth.

-Eso explica muchas cosas, bueno si lo pones de esa forma entonces yo soy una Dragon Slayer de primera Generación porque aprendí magia de un dragón.

-¡Aye, la primera generación siempre sera la mejor! ¿Como se llamaba tu Dragón?

-Se llamaba Kyozum, él me salvó la vida y me enseñó a usar su magia, por eso le estaré siempre agradecida. -Layla chasqueó sus dedos creando pequeñas chispas azules que revoloteaban hasta apagarse.- El proceso de aprendizaje fue muy doloroso y exigente pero valió la pena, pero por sobre todo doloroso.

-Tu dragón desapareció, verdad. -Natsu fue quien dijo eso, al parecer habían pasado por lo mismo, sus dragones habían desaparecido el 7 de Julio del año 777 y nunca los volvieron a ver.- Yo estoy dispuesto a encontrar a Igneel, desde que desapareció lo he buscado, pero nunca encontré nada sobre su paradero.

-Yo también he buscado a Kyozum, he recorrido muchos lugares de toda Fiore, lo único que encontré de él fue esto. -Mostró una cadena plateada que llevaba en su cuello muy bien oculta, de esta colgaba un metal negro con la forma de un relámpago.- Fue un regalo de su parte un día antes de desaparecer...

De camino a la parada de trenes cada uno compartió sus relatos con sus dragones, Natsu le hablo mucho sobre Igneel, Wendy sobre su madre adoptiva Grandine y Gajeel le dijo un par de cosas sobre Metalicana, finalmente llegaron al andén y cada uno compró un boleto, Lucy le compró un boleto a Layla para evitar que viajara sobre el tren:

-Gracias Lucy. -Todos subieron al tren y Layla se sentó junto a Lucy, Wendy y Levy cuando el tren comenzó a moverse.- Uf...

-De nada, oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Me siento...mareada... -Después de decir eso Layla se cubrió la boca con las manos.

-¿¡TU TAMBIÉN!? -Las chicas hablaron al unísono, después de eso vieron a Natsu y Gajeel que estaban prácticamente iguales.

-¡Pe-pero hoy viajaste en un transporte y no te mareaste! -Lucy no entendía por qué los Dragon Slayer detestaban los transportes.

-Es que solo me pasa esto cuando...estoy dentro de los transportes...por eso viaje sobre el tren... -Después de eso su rostro se torno mas pálido para después dejar caer su cabeza tal como lo hicieron Natsu y Gajeel sobre la mesa que separaba ambos asientos.- Odio...los transportes.

-Que patéticos se ven ustedes dos. -Gray mientras tanto decidió distraerse mirando el paisaje por la ventana.

**~~0~~**

Finalmente llegaron nuevamente a Magnolia, los tres Dragon Slayer se bajaron del tren antes que cualquier otro pasajero y fueron directamente hacía tierra firme:

-¡Tierra firme, como te extrañe! -Layla recuperó nuevamente su color normal y se olvido por completo del mareo, con los chicos ocurrió lo mismo solo que un poco mas lento.

-¡Que tal una carrera hasta el gremio!

-¡Vas a perder Salamander!

-¡No si yo llego primero!

El trió entonces comenzó a correr dejando al resto atrás, Charle se quejó de la actitud infantil de sus amigos y las chicas acompañadas por les Exceed solo caminaron hasta llegar al gremio, al llegar a la entrada del gremio sus amigos no estaban ahí tal como esperaban:

-Que raro, ¿donde se habrán metido? -Entraron al gremio y para su sorpresa vieron a los tres sentados en la barra atendidos por una sonriente Mirajane.

-Chicas, por fin llegaron, me alegro de que estén todos bien. -Mira se les acercó y les mostró donde había una mesa para que se sentaran.

-Oye Lu-chan, no sé porque pero creo que Layla nos esta ocultando algo. -Levy estaba sentada a un lado de Lucy y la maga estelar le miro extrañada.

-¿Por que crees eso Levy-chan? -Levy le dijo que solo era una suposición, pero su amiga le tranquilizo diciéndole que ella ahora era su amiga y las amigas no se guardaban secretos.

Pero en ese mismo momento Charle tuvo una visión, había un valle, destrucción y una montaña derrumbándose, escuchaba llorar a alguien mientras gritaba auxilio y sobre todo vio una silueta oscura que estaba de pie sobre una montaña de escombros, tenía alas de murciélago y sus ojos eran totalmente rojos como la sangre con un pequeño punto negro que sería la pupila mientras soltaba una risa maniática.

-¿Charle, te sientes bien? -Charle vio la mirada preocupada de Wendy y decidió decirle sobre su visión un poco mas tarde.

-Nada Wendy, solo recordé algo. -Esa visión le preocupo demasiado, tal vez debería contárselo al Maestro solo para estar segura, o tal vez a Erza...pero no la había visto desde que Layla llegó al gremio.

Mientras tanto Mira estaba preparando una pequeña sorpresa a su amiga, la noche había llegado, cada quien decidió irse a su respectivo hogar, finalmente solo quedaron Mira, Layla y Cana que yacía borracha en el suelo, Mira entonces se acercó a su amiga:

-Layla, te tengo una sorpresa, ven conmigo. -Mirajane llevo a su amiga fuera del gremio tomando otro camino.- ¡Te tengo una gran sorpresa!

-¿Una sorpresa? -Ambas caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar llamado "Fairy Hills"- ¡Ta-da, este es Fairy Hills!

-¿Que es Fairy Hills?

-Es el lugar en donde dormimos las chicas, excepto Lucy que tiene su propio apartamento, como aún hay habitaciones disponibles tenemos una para ti.

Al entrar al edificio efectivamente casi todas estaban allí, Layla les dio un amable saludo a todas, la Strauss le condujo hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba a un lado de la de Wendy ya que esta salió somnolienta a darle la bienvenida, las tres chicas entraron en la habitación, por el momento era simple, una cama, un ropero para guardar sus prendas y una mesita de noche a un lado de la cama.

-¡Que linda habitación! Podrás decorarlo como tu quieras. -Wendy estaba feliz de tener a otra chica Dragon Slayer como amiga, ya tenía una amiga que era una God Slayer y se preguntó si algún día podría presentarlas a ambas entre sí.

-Mira-san. -Layla apretó sus puños con fuerza.- Por qué eres tan amable conmigo...

-Porque tu vida antes de conocer Fairy Tail fue muy triste, estabas sola, no tenías a nadie, por eso soy amable contigo, quiero ser tu amiga y compensar la soledad que tuviste que soportar. -Le dio un rápido abrazo a la Dragon Slayer y salió acompañada de Wendy hacía sus respectivas habitaciones.

La chica recorrió la habitación, tenía un baño privado y miro que en el ropero había ya dos conjuntos de ropa para los días siguientes, toco su marca de Fairy Tail y sonrió, pero aún había algo mas, dos detalles que le incomodaban profundamente.

Erza le odiaba, hace mucho tiempo, años, en los que ambas no se veían. No sabía que Erza fuera tan rencorosa, tenía que aceptarlo, antes ella también le odiaba pero ya no, quería enmendar sus errores del pasado para que ella y Erza pudieran llevarse bien y ser amigas.

La segunda cosa que tenía que ocultar a toda costa era el secreto que guardaba, había logrado engañar a sus amigos haciéndoles creer que quería ocultar su magia Dragon Slayer, pero eso no era todo, en su interior yacía un poder maligno e inimaginable, solo lo había usado una vez en una emergencia y el precio a pagar fue demasiado alto, no tuvo la voluntad suficiente para controlarse y destruyó destruyo un valle entero solo por diversión, las memorias de ese día remordían su conciencia hasta el día de hoy, por suerte no acabó con la vida de nadie, pero les quito sus hogares, sus pertenencias, lo que les llevo construir una vida entera, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y apoyo su frente también en el suelo.

-Para enmendar los errores que cometí en el pasado, lo hecho esta hecho, no puedo reparar el pasado, pero puedo mejorar el futuro...

Después de decir esa "Oración" se acomodo en su cama y en pocos minutos consiguió quedarse dormida. Después de todo mañana tal vez pueda cruzar unas palabras con Erza, claro, cuando vuelva de la misión Clase S que tomó exactamente el día que ella se unió a Fairy Tail.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Ojala que si . Bueno los veré en el próximo capitulo y please déjenme un comentario :3 **

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi novela x3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes excepto 1 pertenecen a nuestro héroe trolledaor HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación, Layla abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la brillante luz, pasaron un par de segundos y se puso de pie, después de eso se apoyó en el suelo y comenzó a hacer lagartijas, al principio con los dos brazos como todo el mundo, pero después comenzó con un solo brazo, el otro lo tenía tras su espalda, con cada minuto que pasaba su brazo reflejaba mas agotamiento, la cuenta no iba tan mal después de todo:

-...cuarenta y seis, cuarenta y siete, cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve...uff...-Entonces alguien toco la puerta.- ¿Eh? Adelante, ¡Wendy!

-Layla-san buenos días, ¿descansaste bien? -La niña se acercó a Layla quien seguía haciendo sus ejercicios.- Perdón por interrumpirte.

-¡Cincuenta! No te preocupes Wendy, después de todo ya termine. -Ella se puso de pie sin problemas y se sentó en la cama a un lado de Wendy.- ¿Que necesitas?

-Pues quería hablar contigo sobre algo... -El tono de Wendy se hizo cada vez mas bajo, hasta casi convertirse en un susurro.- Quiero preguntarte si me ayudarías a hacerme mas fuerte.

-¿Mas fuerte, hablas en serio? ¡Pero tu ya eres fuerte Wendy! No te has ganado el apodo de La Sacerdotisa del Cielo por nada. -Wendy se sonrojo al escuchar el apodo que había recibido desde Los Grandes Juegos Magicos.- No necesitas mi ayuda.

-¡No es verdad! -Wendy solo había alzado un poco la voz.- Cuando hiciste ese Rugido del Dragón del Rayo yo y Natsu-san y Gajeel-san sentimos un poder increíble, incluso me atrevo a decir que casi tan alto como el de Laxus-san.

-Dime, Wendy, ¿puedes guardar un secreto? -Wendy le miro a los ojos y asintió con fuerza.- Ese Rugido del Dragón del Rayo, lo hice cuando mi magia solo estaba recuperada casi al mínimo, por eso fue que gaste tanta magia, no estaba recuperada y quería acabar con esa Hydra de un golpe.

-¿E-entonces, ese no era todo tu poder, solo una parte? -Wendy sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba, quería ser tan poderosa como ella.

-Pues...si... -Layla respondió como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas.

-¡Entonces por favor ayúdame a ser mas fuerte! -Wendy espero la respuesta de su amiga.- Pero...esta bien si no quieres.

-Esta bien, te ayudare, para eso somos amigas. -La niña entonces abrazo con fuerza a su amiga dándole las gracias, entonces Charle entró a la habitación.

-¡Charle, Layla-san me va a enseñar a ser mas fuerte! -La gata blanca solo asintió.

-Wendy, vamos al gremio, o si no llegaremos tarde. -Wendy le dijo un rápido adiós dejando a Layla sola en su habitación.

La Dragon Slayer del Rayo decidió usar otra ropa, tal como había dicho mira la suya ya estaba muy desgastada, entró a su baño para arreglarse un poco antes de ir al gremio para verse mejor frente a todos. Tomó una ducha de agua fría para estar completamente despierta y se cubrió con una toalla, abrió el ropero y escogió la ropa que quería llevar.

El resultado fue una falda negra con una blusa igual a la gris que tenía anteriormente pero esta era completamente nueva de color azul oscuro, cuando se vio en el espejo arreglo un par de puntas rebeldes de su cabello y se encaminó hacía su gremio.

El camino era mas corto de lo que pensaba, tal vez la noche había engañado sus sentidos y le había hecho creer que el camino era mas largo. Al entrar al gremio para su sorpresa Erza estaba sentada en la mesa junto a Natsu y los demás. El Dragon Slayer de fuego llamo la atención de la joven llamándola para que se sentara justamente a un lado de _Titania._

Tomó asiento a un lado de la pelirroja, con su entrenado sentido del oído Layla pudo escuchar claramente como Erza decía en voz muy baja, "_maldición..._" ambas no se dirigieron ni siquiera una sola mirada, Natsu mientras tanto le hablaba a Erza sobre lo que habían visto el día que siguieron a Layla a su misión:

-¡Debiste verla, Layla es una Dragon Slayer del Rayo y derroto a esa Hydra de un solo ataque! -Erza se sorprendió al saber que ella era una Dragon Slayer.- Oye Erza, ¿que tal si hacemos una misión con Layla incluida?

-¡No! -Scarlet y BlueStorm se habían puesto de pie y gritado de manera completamente sincronizada, Natsu sintió miedo con las miradas asesinas de ambas chicas.

-B-bueno, yo solo decía, no se lo tomen tan a pecho. -Se había encogido en su asiento.

Erza y Layla se miraron mutuamente con enojo en sus respectivas miradas, todo el gremio se había detenido a mirar a ambas chicas, en el fondo Layla no quería odiarla pero lo que había pasado hace tiempo atrás no lo había olvidado y ese sentimiento había surgido nuevamente, Layla se alejo para sentarse en la barra y Erza salió del gremio.

-¿Que hay entre ellas, por qué Erza-san se lleva tan mal con Layla-san? -Wendy estaba muy preocupada por ambas.

-Creo que lo mejor sera preguntarles a una de ellas, y en mi opinión prefiero preguntarle a Layla. -Los demás asintieron al comentario de Lucy.

-Yo iré. -Wendy se puso de pie y se acerco a Layla.

Se sentó a su lado en una de las altas sillas de la barra, la joven le dirigió una mirada que quería decir, "Solo _p__regúntame de una vez_" La niña se sintió un poco presionada pero con la voz mas firme que pudo le hizo la pregunta a Layla:

-¿Por que te llevas mal con Erza-san? -Su amiga soltó un suspiro y se quito unos mechones de cabello del rostro.

-Porque...hace años atrás hubo un problema entre ambas, solo eso. -Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, Wendy no quiso hacer sentir mal a su amiga así que cambio de tema.

-Layla-san, ¿quieres ir conmigo a una misión? -Ella cambió su semblante de inmediato, le miro fijamente por un segundo y mostró una sonrisa calmada.

-Claro, ¿que clase de misión te gustaría tomar? -La Dragon Slayer del Viento la llevo al tablón de anuncios y le mostró un trabajo interesante.- Ya veo, bueno, la paga no esta nada mal.

-¡Mira-san! Layla-san y yo tomaremos esta misión. -Mirajane se acerco a ambas chicas y proceso la información.

-Les deseo suerte a ambas. -Dicho eso Wendy les dio aviso a sus amigos de que iba a ir a una misión sin ellos.

Charle por supuesto tuvo que ir con Wendy, según la misión tenían que ir a Ciudad Clover para detener a una banda de asaltantes, las chicas se dirigieron a la estación de trenes en donde tomaron en tren que iba a Ciudad Clover, como era de esperarse Layla reprimió sus deseos de subir al techo del tren para evitar permanecer dentro de este, las nauseas fueron algo inevitable.

Después de ya un buen rato viajando finalmente el tren se detuvo en la ciudad, las Dragon Slayer en compañía de Charle bajaron del transporte para ir al lugar en donde la persona que había puesto el anuncio les estaría esperando, llegaron a una especie de posada, un señor de barriga prominente y bigote:

-¡Al fin llegaron los magos de Fairy Tail que solicite! Por favor siganme. -El señor entró a la posada seguido por las chicas.- Este es el problema, un cargamento muy importante para va en dirección al hogar de mi hijo, pero por esa ruta hay muchos ladrones y bandidos peligrosos y muy fuertes.

-Entiendo, debemos proteger el cargamento y llevarlo a salvo hasta la casa de su hijo. -El hombre asintió.

-No se preocupe señor, cumpliremos la misión.

El hombre las llevo a otra parte de la ciudad y les mostró una ruta montañosa, era un transporte con ruedas de madera tirado por un par de caballos y el jinete que tenía las riendas de ambos animales sujetadas con fuerza en sus manos. El transporte comenzó su viaje, Layla caminaba a un lado del transporte junto a Wendy y Charle estaba volando a unos metros de altura vigilando el área:

-Charle, ¿puedes ver a alguien? -La Exceed negó con la cabeza, por ahora todo estaba tranquilo.

-No huelo nada extraño, por ahora. -Continuaron por varios minutos más.

Layla olfateaba el aire y escuchaba atentamente hasta el mas mínimo sonido que sus oídos pudieran captar, no había nada raro, pero entonces se percató de algo, era la primera vez que no detectaba ningún olor extraño, ni siquiera podía olfatear algún animal. Se detuvo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de eso, el transporte, Wendy y Charle se le quedaron observando:

-¿Que ocurre Layla? -La maga miro a Charle quien estaba sentada sobre la carroza, oyó claramente un silbido.

-¡Es una emboscada! -Después de decir eso una flecha rozó a la Exceed.

Docenas de bandidos armados y fuertes salieron de sus escondites, Layla tomo a Wendy del brazo con fuerza para acercarla a su lado y oculto al jinete dentro del carruaje para que no corriera peligro, ambas Dragon Slayer tomaron posición de espalda contra espalda, uno de los hombres que tenía una Katana en su mano derecha les apunto con el arma:

-Entréguennos todo lo que llevan y nadie saldrá herido.

-Sobre mi cadáver. -Los asesinos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, el que las había amenazado era el líder y ordeno atacar.

-¡Wendy cuidado! -Layla le propino una patada en el rostro al primer hombre que se acerco.- Ustedes serán los lastimados si se atreven a tocar a mi amiga o al cargamento.

-Wendy, Layla deben acabar con todos ahora ya que estos no son todos, hay muchos mas. -Charle tuvo que elevarse para esquivar otra flecha.- ¡Rápido!

-Entendido, ¡Rugido del Dragon del Rayo! -Nuevamente el torbellino de relámpagos azules acabo con varios hombres a la vez.- Esto no sera difícil.

-¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo! -El ataque de Wendy no se quedo atrás, también mando a volar a muchos.- Lo siento.

Continuaron por varios minutos usando diferentes ataques hasta que solo quedaban cuatro miembros del grupo original:

-¡Garras del Dragón del Rayo! -Layla concentró electricidad que tomo la forma de filosas garras y tres de los cuatro que quedaban.

-Vaya vaya, son unas hermosas Dragon Slayer, serán unas oponentes dignas. -Ahora el único que quedaba era el lider.

Al terminar de decir eso Wendy le lanzó otro Rugido del Dragón del Cielo, pero vieron que eso apenas le había hecho daño, Layla le lanzo un Rugido del Dragon del Rayo, fue un poco mas efectivo pero no hubo mucha diferencia.

-Es mi turno de atacar, ¡GRAVEDAD MÁXIMA! -De un segundo a otro ambas chicas junto con Charle estaban en el suelo, se sentían pesadas como el plomo.- Me atacaron dos veces, es hora de mi segundo golpe.

Esta vez Wendy era su objetivo, se preparo para asestarle un poderoso puñetazo en su espalda.

-¡Toma esto, mocosa!

Pero en vez de golpear un cuerpo solo golpeo el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter, Wendy estaba en otra parte lejos de donde estaba originalmente y a su lado estaba Charle, Layla estaba frente a ellas en posición de ataque:

-Yo seré tu oponente, ¡Ofensiva Dragon Slayer: Golpes Relámpago!

-¡Layla-san, déjame ayudarte!, ¡Magia de Apoyo: Vernier!

Si los Golpes Relámpago de Layla se brindaran de por sí una enorme velocidad, gracias a la magia de apoyo de Wendy ahora apenas se le podía seguir con la vista, atacaba sin parar con puños electrificados a su contrincante. En un momento dado ella cesó su ataque ya que el efecto de Vernier ya había desaparecido, el enemigo había sufrido un daño considerable pero seguía de pie:

-Interesante, pero hay algo que tienes que saber, la tierra es un conductor natural de electricidad...

-¿Eh? -Entonces el enemigo hizo un movimiento con su mano haciendo brotar pilares de roca del suelo que atacaron a toda velocidad a la Dragon Slayer del Rayo.

Layla lanzó otro rugido de su elemento pero el hombre levanto un muro de tierra que recibió el impacto:

-¡Detrás de ti! -Se volteó demasiado tarde.

Recibió un impacto de gravedad por la espalda lanzandola contra una muralla de rocas y golpeándola una y otra vez ejerciendo cada vez mas gravedad sobre su cuerpo provocando que se clavara cada vez mas en las rocas enormes, pero ella se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo, este sujeto le estaba causando bastantes problemas y le estaba retrasando, se sacudió la tierra de su blusa y falda:

-Tienes una muy buena resistencia, pero acabare contigo. -Se preparó para atacar una vez mas.

-Cierra tu maldita boca, borrare personalmente esa sonrisa de tu cara cuando te derrote, Charle no dejes que Wendy toque el suelo hasta que yo te diga.

-De acuerdo. -La Exceed tomo a Wendy y la elevo en el aire.

-¡_TERRA ELECTRIUM_!

Ella golpeó el suelo con fuerza, enseguida el líder de los asesinos vio como la tierra se agrietaba para dejar ver como relámpagos azules escapaban del terreno, sintió la electricidad subir por sus piernas en milésimas de segundo, Wendy y Charle veían mientras tanto veían al enemigo retorcerse de dolor hasta, la Dragon Slayer detuvo su movimiento y dio su último movimiento:

-¡Puño del Dragon del Rayo!

Le asestó un golpe en pleno rostro, el sujeto cayó vencido al suelo mientras Wendy veía que con el golpe se le habían caído varios dientes:

-¿Se encuentran bien? -Wendy se acercó a su compañera, para su sorpresa solo tenía heridas leves.- Fue un poco mas difícil de lo que pensé pero logré vencerlo.

-¡Peleaste muy bien!

-Tu también Wendy, sin tu magia de apoyo hubiera sido mas difícil acabar con él, vamos, entreguemos esto. -Ella le sonrió y saco al jinete que temblaba dentro de la carroza.

-¡Si!

**~~0~~**

Las tres chicas ya habían cumplido la misión e iban de regreso al gremio mientras caminaban por las calles de Magnolia:

-Layla-san, ¿si te pregunto algo ahora, serás sincera? -Wendy en el fondo había esperado para preguntarle sobre su rivalidad con Erza, la respuesta anterior no había sido suficiente.

-Es sobre mi rivalidad con Erza...sabía que me preguntarías eso de nuevo.- Ella suspiro y se desvió del camino.

Llegaron al parque de la cuidad que no estaba lejos del gremio, ella tomo asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol, Wendy se sentó a su lado y Charle estaba en brazos de su dueña. Layla pronto comenzó su explicación, Wendy solo escuchaba atentamente, la niña escuchaba sin ocultar la enorme impresión. Entonces al terminar Wendy se dio cuenta de que Layla había comenzado a llorar, las lagrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo, el relato además de impresionante había sido muy triste:

-Ahora que lo sabes, volvamos al gremio. -Se limpio las lagrimas con la mano y se puso de pie.- Espero...haber respondido tu pregunta.

-Layla-san...lo siento, si hubiera sabido que recordar eso te lastimaba tanto nunca te hubiera preguntado... -Wendy se sentía arrepentida.

-No te preocupes Wendy, el pasado ya esta hecho, pero eso no significa que no pueda mejorar el futuro. -Ella se volteó a verle y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias Layla-san.

* * *

**Bueno antes debo decirles algo, la escuela ya empezó para mi lo que significa que los capítulos se subirán de manera mas lenta, ¡Pero noo se preocupen haré todo lo posible para continuarla!**

**Dejen reviews positivos, onegai :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes excepto Layla son propiedad de Hiro Mashima ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

Layla acompañó a Wendy hasta la entrada del gremio, ambas entraron y se sentaron en la barra, Mira les atendió felizmente felicitandolas por haber cumplido dos trabajos en uno solo.

-¿Dos trabajos en uno? -Layla no entendió lo que quiso decir la peliblanca.

-Así es, además de haber cumplido el trabajo de la entrega capturaron a un bandido muy fuerte que había estado prófugo hace mucho tiempo, se le conoce como el hombre gravedad ya que desvía los ataques de sus enemigos hacía el suelo para que pareciera que casi no recibe daño. -La Strauss concluyo su explicación.

-Muy ingenioso, casi logro engañarnos, y con la gravedad aumentada su resistencia pero solo con ataques a larga distancia. -Layla bebió un sorbo de su vaso de agua mientras Wendy hacía lo mismo con su malteada de fresa.

Después de varios minutos Wendy se despidió de Layla para ir con Lucy y Levy a ocultarse tras una mesa como escudo, ¿la razón? Nuevamente se había desencadenado una pelea en el gremio y la Dragon Slayer ni siquiera se había percatado por haber estado sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Gray, Natsu y Gajeel peleaban entre si, Cana se emborrachaba al otro lado de la barra, sus amigas se ocultaban y el Maestro no se veía por ningún lado, por último Mirajane limpiaba unos vasos.

Entonces una chica de cabello azul se acerco y se sentó en la barra junto a Layla hablando en voz alta:

-Gray-sama, por qué nunca le haces caso a Juvia. -La peliazul miro con tristeza al mago de hielo.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? -Ambas chicas se miraron.

-Juvia nunca te ha visto por aquí, ¿quien eres? -A Layla le resultaba interesante que ella hablara en tercera persona, al menos ya no era necesario preguntar su nombre.

-Me llamo Layla, soy nueva en el gremio, creo que te vi una vez, estabas siguiendo a Gray a escondidas. -Juvia se ruborizo mucho.

-Juvia se alegra de conocerte, además es el debes de Juvia proteger a Gray-sama. -Ambas chicas conversaron varios minutos, casi todo el tiempo Juvia hablaba sobre Gray y eso a Layla le resultaba extraño, no sabía lo que se sentía estar enamorada de alguien, nunca había sentido amor hacía un chico.

-Fue un placer conocerte Juvia, espero que seamos buenas amigas y... -Pero nno pudo completar la frase ya que una mesa voló de un extremo a otro del gremio y se estrello en la cabeza de Layla.

La mesa obviamente se hizo pedazos, algunas astillas de madera quedaron adheridas al cabello de la Dragon Slayer del Rayo, esta al parecer casi no sintió nada, todo el gremio quedo en silencio, la chica se volteó lentamente y todos vieron que sus ojos reflejaban una furia indescriptible:

-Ustedes, me hicieron quedar mal frente a Juvia, y odio quedar mal frente a las personas. -Se puso de pie y apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras las descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo y ella hacía crujir sus nudillos.- Me disculpo por lo que voy a hacer, pero, como Erza siempre lo hace nada me impide hacerlo yo también.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo sus cuerpos, y solo por precaución Levy, Lucy y Wendy se ocultaron detrás de Mirajane en la barra.

**~~0~~**

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ya todo estaba en calma por fin y Layla charlaba tranquilamente con Mirajane:

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Erza siempre detiene las peleas del gremio, se ve que tu también puedes. -La peliblanca le mostró una sonrisa como siempre, la pelinegra le devolvió el gesto de felicidad.

La Strauss se volteo un momento para recoger un vaso que había caído al suelo a sus espaldas y pudo ver claramente a cierto Dragon Slayer del Rayo sentado al otro extremo de la barra mirando fijamente a Layla de manera disimulada. Mira no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo y se acerco a su amiga susurrándole algo en voz baja:

-Oye, Layla, Laxus te esta mirando.

-¿Quien es Laxus? -La chica se volteó mirando al rubio quien trato de evitar el contacto visual.

-Es un Dragon Slayer del Rayo, como tu, y es un Mago clase S del gremio, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con él?

Después de decir eso la peliblanca se alejo de donde estaba dejándola sola, la joven soltó un profundo suspiro y se puso de pie para después sentarse a un lado del tal Laxus, este no pudo evitar ponerse levemente rojo y desviar la mirada evitándola completamente, eso le fastidio levemente a la chica:

-Oye, ¿que te pasa, tienes fiebre? Estas rojo. -La chica no sabía lo que era "ruborizarse" cuando alguien te gusta.- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Si, estoy bien. -Para estar segura Layla se acercó un poco mas y apoyo su mano en la frente del rubio.-¿¡Q-que haces!?

-Solo comprobaba que no estuvieras mintiendo, tu temperatura corporal esta un poco mas alta de lo que debería, pero al menos no es fiebre. -Retiro su mano y le sonrió con amabilidad, Laxus no sabía si darle las gracias o evitar sonrojarse mas.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso. -Trato de entablar otro tema de conversación.- Oí que también eres una Dragon Slayer.

-Si, soy una Dragon Slayer del Rayo, Natsu me dijo que tu también manejas los rayos, pero los míos son azules y los tuyos son normales. -Ella colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla. tal y como lo hace Natsu a veces.- Y porque tu eres un Dragon Slayer de segunda generación.

Laxus se sentía humillado, era uno de los magos mas poderosos de Fairy Tail y el solo vencido a Raven Tail en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos pero no podía contra una chica que le atraía, en el fondo tenía muy claro que las mujeres no eran su fuerte, pero lo que le gustaba de Layla.

Además del esplendido físico que tenía, era que ambos usaban la misma magia con el mismo elemento y sobre todo sus ojos que el consideraba de un color muy hermoso e inusual, tenían un brillo que los hacía diferentes de los demás ojos azules que había visto.

-Oye, ¿por que me miras así? -Layla movió su mano frente a Laxus para hacerlo reaccionar, ¡reacciona! -El rubio se había percatado de que la había estado mirando con cara de estúpido casi tres minutos enteros.- Bueno, fue un placer, se esta haciendo de noche y creo que ya me iré a Fairy Hills.

Ella hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano al que el mago clase S respondió con un poco de torpeza, a la salida Layla se reunió con Wendy y Levy quienes también iban a Fairy Hills, Mirajane se acerco a Laxus:

-Se ve que te gusta mucho, que lindo es el amor a primera vista.

-Si...espera, ¿¡QUE, CUANDO LLEGASTE!? -El rubio se había caído de su silla debido al susto que le había dado la peliblanca, esta solo trato de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo Laxus, no se lo diré a nadie. No les sera difícil a los demás notarlo. -Después de decir eso la camarera se retiro.

-¿De verdad es tan obvio? ¡Entonces como es que Layla se dio cuenta hasta hoy, Mira! -Pero esta fingió no escucharle y dejando que hiciera un berrinche como todo un niño pequeño de que nadie mas iba a saberlo.

**~~0~~**

Ya era de noche, Lucy estaba de camino a su casa acompañada de su fiel amigo canino Plue, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa cuando una figura apareció de entre las sombras y cerró la puerta con un rápido movimiento, Lucy cayó sentada al suelo y miro el rostro de la persona que estaba frente a ella, enseguida su corazón se tranquilizo momentáneamente, solo era Erza, pero no pudo calmarse demasiado ya que tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro:

-Lucy, necesito hablar contigo un momento. -Lo dijo con voz cortante, y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Claro, Erza, p-pero primero déjame entrar. -La pelirroja le ayudo a ponerse de pie y ambas entraron en la casa de la maga estelar.

Erza se sentó en el sofa y Luce frente a ella, Titania tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, inspiraba bastante temor.

-Lucy, quiero hablarte sobre Layla. -La rubia se sorprendió, ¿Layla?- Me he dado cuenta de que tu y ella llevan bien, dime, has notado algo sospechoso en ella.

-¿A que te refieres con sospechoso? Ella no ha hecho nada malo, bueno, hoy detuvo una pelea del gremio usando la fuerza bruta pero además de eso nada, ¿por qué preguntas eso? -Erza desvió la mirada y soltó una maldición que Lucy no escuchó.

-Quiero proteger el gremio, ella antes fue una criminal y aún puede seguir siéndolo, incluso puede estar fingiendo ser leal al gremio y este planeando algo que nadie sospecha.

-Pero, Erza, ella se ve inofensiva, nosotros vimos cuando fue a rescatar a una niña y derroto ella sola a una Hydra, no podría ser malvada aunque quisiera.

-Me da igual lo que piensen los demás sobre ella y se traguen su actuación, si ella llega a hacer una sola cosa sospechosa me asegurare de que se vaya del gremio. -La maga estelar escucho pronunciar esas palabras con un odio muy intenso, desde el primer día Layla y Erza no habían cruzado una sola palabra, ni siquiera se habían dado el trabajo de mirarse mutuamente.

-Erza, ¿por que ustedes dos se odian?

-¡Eso no es lo que importa ahora! -Lucy se asusto ante la ira de Scarlet.- No permitiré que el gremio sufra algún daño, la vigilare en todo momento y si hace una sola cosas sospechosa, se ira inmediatamente de Fairy Tail. Tu también me diras si ves algo sospechoso, te espero mañana en el gremio.

Después de dejar claro su objetivo a la maga estelar Erza se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca, Plue hizo reaccionar a su ama que llebava varios segundos con la mirada perdida, Lucy tomo a su pequeño amigo y le acaricio la cabeza.

-No se que le pasa a Erza, se veía tan molesta, pero Layla no le ha hecho nada malo, tengo miedo de lo que Erza sea capaz de hacerle...

Lucy solo se cambio de ropa a su pijama y se cobijo entre sus mantas mientras en su mente dos preguntas cruciales n dejaban en paz a su conciencia, ¿Porque Erza la odia tanto? y la que mas le inquietaba, Layla no puede ser malvada ¿o si?

Pero alejo esos pensamientos lo mejor que pudo para conciliar el sueño, le fue un poco difícil, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

**~~0~~**

Sin siquiera saberlo, Erza y Layla estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo pero en direcciones opuestas, Layla caminaba en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad llevando una capucha, quería internarse en las profundidades del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad para aclarar sus pensamientos y que sus sentidos descansaran por el aroma de las flores y el roció junto al profundo silencio interrumpido de vez en cuando por algún animal, la luz de la luna iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

Titania en cambio se sumergía en los centros de Magnolia, recorría las calles también para aclarar su mente, ambas recordaron la raíz de su odio y rivalidad al mirar la luz de la luna, había sido una noche igual a esa, la luna llena y brillante, una persecución, sangre, dolor, en sus mentes recordaron esos momentos. Desde ese día se odiaron mutuamente y no se reencontraron hasta ese día de la misión.

Pero eso no era importante ahora, si no podían solucionar el problema por las buenas, habría que hacerlo por las malas.


End file.
